Jayfeather's Heart
by zgirl16
Summary: 10 moons after the Last Hope and Shadowclan and Dawnpelt plan to avenge Flametail. Jayfeather and Briarlight are the only ones who can stop them from destroying Thunderclan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Jayfeather's Heart

Prologue

The bushes rustled as a blue she-cat with stars in her fur slid out. Looking around she sat down beside the river. Patiencely she waited for the others to come. "Greetings Bluestar," a flame coloured tom greeted from the bushes Bluestar had come from. "Greetings Firestar," Bluestar mewed impatiencely. Firstar sighed and padded up to she-cat. "I know you want to help the clans as soon as possible but we must wait for the others," he mewed reassuringly. "The danger has been growing and the longer we wait the stronger it gets," she meowed worriedly. Firestar lifted his gaze to the moon and sighed sadly. "Do you miss being there?" "Of course I do. It hurts not being there to help them and lead them," she whispered. He glanced at her realizing how much this meeting ment to her.

They sat in silence listening to the wind as it spoke they're worries. "Firestar, Bluestar," came as rasping mew from the bushes. "Yellowfang," said the two at the same time. The former Thunderclan medicine cat slipped from the bushes and joined them. Firestar glancing at the bushes sighed and turned around. "I keep expecting Spottedleaf to come join us," he meowed sadly. "I know you miss her but we have to move on," Yellowfang mewed calmly. Firestar nodded sadly.

Suddenly Bluestar said, "Thunderclan's time is coming to a end. We must act quickly or Thunderclan will exist no more." "What must we do?" Yellowfang asked. "Only Jayfeather can help Thunderclan, but he can't do it alone," Firestar answered. "So thats the answered," Yellowfang whispered. Firestar looked into the river and whispered, "The warrior code must be broken to save th clan."

**Author's Note**

**Please help my friend Lunaria Shakira! The story is "Create a Wolf" and needs people to review and create wolves for the story. Please review! **


	2. Something I Can't Have

Chapter 2

**Something I Can't Have**

**disclaimer: i don't own warriors and never will!**

**Allegiances**

**Leader ****Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy ****Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat ****Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

** apprentice, Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat**

**Warriors ****Graystripe- long-haired gray tom**

** Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

** Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

** apprentice, Shrewpaw**

** Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches**

** Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

** Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

** Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

** apprentice, Dragonpaw**

** Birchfall- light brown tabby tom**

** Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes**

** Berrynose- cream-colored tom**

** Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat**

** apprentice, Dewpaw**

** Mousewhisker- gray and white tom**

** Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

** Foxleap- reddish tabby tom**

** apprentice, Willowpaw**

** Icecloud- white she-cat**

** Toadstep- black and white tom**

** Briarlight- dark brown she-cat**

** Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes**

** Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

** Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

** apprentice, Amberpaw**

** Cherrytail- ginger she-cat**

** Molefoot- brown and cream tom**

** apprentice, Snowpaw**

** Lilyfall- dark tabby she-cat with white patches**

**Apprentices**** Dewpaw- mottled gray tabby she-cat**

** Amberpaw- white tom with brown and ginger patches and blue eyes**

** Snowpaw- white tom with green eyes**

** Shrewpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (son of Squirrelflight & Bramblestar)**

** Dragonpaw- reddish tabby tom with one white paw and green eyes (son of Squirrelflight & Bramblestar)**

** Willowpaw- silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (daughter of Squirrelflight & Bramblestar)**

**Queens ****Daisy- cream long furred cat from the horseplace (mother to Spiderleg's kits: Smokekit- dark gray tom with blue eyes, & Longkit- long legged pale gray tabby tom)**

** Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Berrynose's kits: Leapkit- pale brown tabby tom with one white ear and blue eyes, & Greenkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with tan patches with stripes in them and one green eye and one blue eye)**

** Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat (mother to Foxleap's kits: Bonekit- light gray tabby tom with a white tail and green eyes, Shadowkit- long legged black she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes, Sunnykit- bright ginger tabby she-cat, & Bluekit- blueish-gray tabby tom with black stripes)**

** Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Graystripe's kits: Tigerkit- orange tom with thick black stripes and green eyes, Grasskit- dark brown tabby tom with white spots and green eyes, & Heartkit- reddish tabby she-cat with right front paw that is white and blue eyes)**

** Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)**

** Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Brackenfur's kits)**

** Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (expecting Thornclaw's kits)**

**Elders **** Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle, tom**

** Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

** Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Something I Can't Have**

_'Borage, comfrey, juniper...'_, Jayfeather stopped and sighed. "Need to get catmint," he said aloud even though no one was there. He stopped hoping he would hear someone answer him, someone like Half Moon. No one did. Abrutly he turned around and stalked out of the den.

The sunlight warmed his pelt as he walked to the entrance tunnel, listening to his clanmates. He stopped when he heard a squeal from outside the nursery and realized that it was Spiderleg playing with his kits. _'That could have been me,'_ Jayfeather thought listening. He could hear Cloudtail and Toadstep training outside the warriors den. _'I should have had a choice to be a warrior!,'_ he thought, digging his claws into the ground. He turned his head at the sound of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's voices. _'I should have had a choice to have a mate and kits,'_ he thought continueing to walk to the entrance.

He stopped when a voice called his name and ran up to him. "Jayfeather where are you going?", Seedpaw his apprentice asked. "I'm going out to collect catmint. If you want you can finish checking the store." "Ok!", she said cheerfully, running off to the medicine den. _'Will she ever regert being my apprentice?',_ he asked himself mentally as he left the camp.

The sun dappled his gray pelt as he walked through the trees listening to the birds. He stopped when the sound of thudding footsteps came from his right. A squeal split the air and he turned his head when he realized it was Dovewing and Bumblestripe chasing each other. _'Something I can't have...'_


End file.
